Boom Boom Pow
Boom Boom Pow is a song by the music group, The Black Eyed Peas. It one of the songs they are well known for. Recorded and released in 2008 in the United States. Released elsewhere in 2009. The song opens with will.i.am meditating on and affirming a new, futuristic sound for himself and the rest of the Black Eyed Peas: "I got that rock-and-roll, that future flow". Fergie, Taboo, and apl.de.ap each offer a variation on this theme, after which Will.i.am (introduced by Fergie) demonstrates the theme at work in a series of rapid-fire raps, punctuated with digital effects. will.i.am Gotta get get Gotta get get otta get get Gotta g-g-g-g-g-get get get get get get Boom boom boom (gotta get get) Boom boom boom (gotta get get) Boom boom boom (gotta get get) Boom boom boom (gotta get get) Boom boom boom That boom boom boom That boom boom boom Boom boom boom Yo I got that hit that beat the block You can get that bass overload I got that rock and roll That future flow That digital spit Next level visual boom I got that boom boom boom How the beat bang Boom boom boom Fergie I like that boom boom pow Them chickens jackin' my style They try to copy my swagger I'm on that next shh- now I'm so Three-Thousand-and-Eight You so Two-Thousand-and-Late I got that boom boom boom That future boom boom boom Let me get it now Boom boom boom (gotta get get) Boom boom boom (gotta get get) Boom boom boom (gotta get get) Boom boom boom (gotta get get) Boom boom boom That boom boom boom That boom boom boom Boom boom boom Taboo I'm on that supersonic boom Y'all hear that space ship zoom When-when I step inside the room Them girls go ape-ape-a (uh) Y'all stuck on super-8-8 That low-fi stupid 8-bit I'm on that HD flat This beat go boom boom bap apl.de.ap I'm a beast when you turn me on Into the future cyber-tron Harder, faster, better, stronger Text the ladies extra longer, cuz We got the beat that bounce We got the beat that pound We got the beat that 808 that boom boom in your town Fergie People in the place If you wanna get down Put your hands in the air will.i.am drop the beat now will.i.am Yup yup I be rockin' them beats (Yup yup) I be rockin' them beats (Yup yup-yup yup) (Huh huh huh) Here we go Here we go Satellite radio Y'all gettin' hit with the boom boom Beats so big I'm steppin' on leprechauns Y'all gettin hit with the boom boom, y'all gettin hit with the boom boom, y'all gettin hit with the ... This beat be bumpin' bumpin' This beat go boom boom Let the beat rock L-l-l-l-let the beat rock Let the beat r... This beat be bumpin' bumpin' This beat go boom boom Fergie I like that boom boom pow Them chickens jackin' my style They try to copy my swagger I'm on that next shh- now I'm so Three-Thousand-and-Eight You so Two-Thousand-and-Late I got that boom boom boom That future boom boom boom Let me get it now Boom boom boom (gotta get get) Boom boom boom (gotta get get) Boom boom boom (gotta get get) Boom boom boom (gotta get get) Boom boom boom That boom boom boom That boom boom boom Boom boom boom thumb|354px|right|Official Music Video Category:Music Category:Songs Category:Black Eyed Peas